1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a cable assembly, and more particularly to a cable connector with improved grounding structure.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A great deal of cable assemblies need to be grounded for achieving better signal-transmitting performance. U.S. Pat. No. 6,705,896 issued to Shih Tung Chang on Mar. 16, 2004, discloses a cable assembly including an insulative housing with a plurality of receiving slots, a shell covering the housing, a plurality of contacts received in the receiving slots of the housing and cable. The cable includes a plurality of signal wires terminated to the contacts and a plurality of grounding wires having larger diameter than the signal wires connected to the shell. The grounding wires are respectively located on the two sides of the signal wires to reduce the pull between the signal wires and the contacts of the connector. However, that the grounding wires are connected to the shell include the connector's thickness.
Hence, in this art, a cable assembly to overcome the above-mentioned disadvantages of the prior art should be provided.